Neverland
by fangirlsandyou
Summary: My first Swan Queen fic. What will happen after Emma kissed Hook?
1. Chapter 1

_My first ever SwanQueen fic. I hope you enjoy. I do not own the characters. _

Regina Mills was finding it harder and harder to ignore Emma Swan. Emma was pacing up and down their makeshift campsite in Neverland, snapping twigs of trees, kicking rocks and sighing a little too loudly. She was reminding Regina of Henry when he was younger, when he didn't get his away he would sulk around looking for attention; but at least he grew out of it, Regina thought to herself.

Hook was no where to be seen, and Snow and Charming had run off together to do god knows what, so it looked like if someone was going to find out what was wrong, it was going to be Regina.

"Emma" Regina finally caved in to her curiosity.

There was no reply.

"Ms Swan" she tried again.

"Oh yep, what's up?" Emma snapped out of her thoughts.

"My thoughts exactly."

"What?"

"What is 'up'?" Regina asked, mocking Emma's colloquialism.

"Nothing."

Regina stood up from the rock she had been sitting on and walked over to Emma.

Placing her hand on Emma's arm she tried again "Emma, what is wrong?"

There was a sigh from the blonde, reluctance, or was it submission? "I did something stupid."

"Well, I would think you would be used to that feeling Ms Swan." As soon as she said the words, she regretted them, but being snarky to Emma Swan just seemed to come naturally to the queen.

"Never mind", Emma responded accordingly.

"Ms Swan… Emma, I am sorry. I didn't mean it."

Emma ignored the brunette and sulked into the cave by their campsite.

Regina, against her better judgment, went chasing after the blonde.

"Emma, look I said I am sorry."

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't."

"Then leave me alone"

"Emma."

"What?"

"I don't know why I care, ok."

"But you care?"

Regina walked towards where Emma was standing and faced the blonde, their faces only moments apart. It was only then that Regina realised, that Emma had been crying, and she reached up to wipe a tear from Emma's cheek.

" I do." Regina admitted to both herself and Emma at the same time, her hand resting on Emma's cheek.

Emma suddenly was finding it difficult to breath, but she wasn't sure why. Regina felt frozen to Emma.

"I kissed hooked." Emma whispered, staring at the ground.

Silence.

When Emma finally found the courage to look up and face Regina she found the brunette piecing her with her eyes. What was that look on her face? Hurt? Anger? Disgust? Emma wasn't sure.

They stood there, staring at each other, for what felt like entirely to long a time. Regina hand still on Emma's face.

Regina was the first to break the stalemate. She dropped her hand from Emma's face, regained her regal composure and made her face emotionless.

"No I was the right the first time" Regina said, ice in her voice. "I don't care."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina stormed out of the cave that her and Emma had been standing in, furious with herself. What was she doing? Why had she just let that happen? And fucking Hook, Regina was going to take out his heart and crush it next time she saw him.

"Regina" Emma wasn't far behind the queen, calling out her name. "Regina stop."

She had to run, but Emma eventually caught up to the brunette and placed her right hand on Regina's shoulder, forcing her to acknowledge her. "Regina" Emma tried again, this time her voice breathy from having to run.

Regina turned around, but said nothing.

"Regina, what?" Emma asked

"Ms Swan, I am here to rescue my son. And foolishly enough I thought you were too. But now I see that you are no more reliable than a stupid teenager. Worrying only about yourself and your boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend; and you know I am worried sick about Henry, I will do anything to get him back. You are not being fair."

"Fair? Fair? You want to talk about fair Ms Swan? What happens when we get Henry back? Don't think I don't know what will happen. You and Hook and Snow and Charming will take Henry back to the Enchanted Forest and leave me behind to rot. I know that I am only here to do what needs to be done, to take the hearts from the lost boys, so that you can all continue being good and pure. You all know what needs to be done to get Henry back, that is why I am here, to do it, because none of you have what it takes."

Emma was speechless, she hadn't once considered taking Henry from Regina. Well not recently anyway.

"Regina" Emma wasn't sure what to say next.

She didn't have time to worry about that though. There was a rustle in the trees and Hook stepped into the clearance, arms full of firewood.

"Ladies, are we having a problem here?"

Regina span around, her current fury now escalated at the sound of Hook's voice;

She moved quickly towards hook and before anyone knew what was going on, Regina had pinned Hook up against a massive oak tree, spinning a fireball in her left land, right hand around Hook's throat.

"Regina, Regina, stop!" Emma screamed.

Emma's voice in Regina's head was the only thing that stopped her from killing Hook there and then. She knew that Emma would never forgive her for that.

"If you touch her, ever again, I will destroy you." Regina hissed at Hook before releasing him, and in a cloud of purple smoke disappearing, leaving Hook breathless and Emma wondering what the hell was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, thanks for you reviews :) As usual I don't own the characters but if I did..._

Now it was Emma's turn to be furious.

"Emma, Emma, stop. What the hell just happened?"

But Emma wasn't interested in slowing down to explain whatever THAT was to Hook. She wished that he would stop following her. She was on the search for Regina and honestly, she didn't think it was a good idea for him to be there when she finds her.

Emma decided she should probably get rid of him, before Regina does.

"Hook, just go away." Emma shouted behind her.

"Emma, wait."

Emma stopped and turned around, waiting for Hook to catch up to her.

"Hook, seriously just go back to the campsite, I need to find Regina."

"What the hell is going on? She tries to kill me for no reason, threatens me and now you are chasing after her and telling me to bugger off."

"Look, I'm sorry I don't know what is going on, but this island is dangerous and Regina is using magic and I need to find her. Just go back to the campsite and tell Mary Margret that I am ok."

Without waiting for Hook to respond Emma was walking away at full speed again.

Hook, resigned to the fact that there was no arguing with Ms. Swan, went back to the campsite.

Emma found herself a clearing in the woods where she felt was far enough away from the campsite for her to do what she had to do. She cleared a small area of rocks and sticks and sat down on the ground, legs crossed. Emma closed her eyes and pictured Regina. Emma could see in her mind Regina's dark hair and her piercing gaze, her brilliant red lips and her long legs. She visualized the small scar Regina had above her lip, and the curves of her neck. She pictured the brunette walking through the forest, cursing to no one in particular and angry at the world.

And after a few minutes, Emma knew where Regina was.

Emma only had to walk a short distance before she found Regina sitting by a tree in the middle of the woods.

"Madame Mayor" Emma spoke softly, with a smile in her voice, as she approached the women.

"Ms Swan" the obvious reply. "How did you find me?"

"I sensed you."

"You what?" Regina questioned, indignantly.

"I sensed you. It's a magic thing. I can sense you."

"You can sense people and you haven't used this new magic to find Henry?" Regina stood up, her anger rising again.

"Regina" Emma responded gently, "I said I can sense YOU. It doesn't work with anyone else, I've tried."

"Oh" Regina replied, unsure what to do with this information.

"Yep" Was Emma's brilliant response, just as confused by this magic as Regina is. "So do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked.

"About what?"

"Regina."

"No, I don't"

"Well I do."

"Then by all means, talk."

There was a long silence as both women stood facing each other.

"I would never take Henry from you." Emma finally spoke. "He loves you, and you love him, and you are is mom."

"I don't believe you." Regina sulked, in a very non-regal way.

"Look, Regina, I know you don't believe me, but I care about you."

Regina looked away from the blonde, not used to this much intimacy.

"Well you shouldn't" Regina whispered quietly, still staring at the ground.

"Why, what are you going to do to me?" Emma questioned.

"I always hurt the people I love." Regina's voice was so quiet that Emma had to strain to hear her.

Emma gently placed her hand on Regina's face, and forced the woman to look her in the eyes.

"Love doesn't have to be like that." Emma said sincerely.

Emma moved her hand from Regina's cheek and gently touched Regina's hair, moving a wayward strand behind her ear. Emma stepped in close to Regina, closing the gab between them, their faces just centimeters apart; they were breathing each other's air.

Emma continued to speak, as she felt her heart racing "I know that you have been hurt, and that you don't trust people, but you can trust me." Emma leaned in, placed her lips to the brunette's lips, they lingered together for just a moment before Regina took a step back.

"No, I cant" Regina snapped. And in another puff of purple smoke, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I do not own these characters. I just love them._

Emma took the long way back to the campsite, cursing herself for just about everything that had happened that day. Ok she made contact with Henry, and that was amazing, but then she kissed Hook, fought with Regina, used Magic and then kissed Regina. All of these things were giant mistakes. She was here to rescue Henry, not act like, what had Regina called it - A stupid teenager?

And the scariest part was that she had no idea where Regina was, or what Regina was going to do. Emma knew better than most how sensitive Regina is, and how devastating the consequence can be if she is hurt or thrown of balance.

When Emma finally made it back to the campsite it was dark.

"Emma, where have you been, I've been worried sick" Mary Margaret ran towards Emma as soon as she saw her.

"Oh sorry, I was just conveying the area. Where is everyone?"

"Hook and David have gone to find pegasus feathers. Regina is in the cave – I wouldn't go in there though, she is in a mood about something."

"Ok" Emma smiled sweetly at her mother. "I am going to try and get some sleep."

A few hours later Emma awoke from a bad dream with a sick feeling in her stomach. The boys still weren't back and Mary Margaret was asleep. Emma stood up and wiped the dirt of her clothes. She went into the cave looking for Regina and felt her stomach drop when she noticed that Regina wasn't there. Emma walked around the back of the cave, past their campsite, and towards the spot where she found Regina earlier that day. Regina was sitting against a tree, eyes closed. She quickly opened them, when she heard footsteps.

"Ms Swan" Regina voiced, with her usual sense of regality "sensing me again?"

"No, I just know you. I figured you would be here. It's a nice spot, quite the view, and it looks like no one ever comes down here."

"Very observant Ms Swan." Regina snared at Emma and Emma knew she was going to be in for a long night.

"Regina, I am sorry about before."

Silence.

_Damn it, I should have rehearsed a speech_, thought Emma.

"This island is making me crazy."

"Well, I can agree with that." Regina finally spoke, her voice slightly gentler.

Emma moved across the clearing and sat down next to Regina. Legs and shoulders touching as they both leaned against the same tree.

"I am sorry for what happened."

"Yes well, I don't think we need to dwell on that Ms. Swan."

"No one is taking Henry from you."

"Yes well, let's just get him back first shall we."

"Good idea."

The two women sat in silence for a long time, listening to the crickets chirping and the trees rustling.

It was Regina who finally broke the silence.

"So you and Hook then?" The question was almost playful.

And Emma almost laughed.

"No, it was a mistake. He has a crush on me, it was in the heat of the moment, it just happened."

"I see. Is that what we can expect from you from now on. To just kiss people when the situation becomes intense?" There was a smile in Regina's questioning, but Emma could sense that Regina was seeking a serious answer.

Refusing to give her one, Emma joked back. "Yep, that is my new go-to reaction now. If you rescue someone I care about or break my heart by refusing to acknowledge me, I am just going to have to kiss you."

"How did I refuse to acknowledge you?"

"I was joking Regina."

"No, you weren't."

The two women again sat in silence. Emma finally spoke, but this time at a whisper. "I know you don't need protecting Regina, but I feel very protective of you. Please don't shut me out."

Neither of the women spoke after that. Regina wrapped her fingers around Emma's and squeezed her hand tight. Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder. Regina, with more delicacy than she was used to, placed a small, lingering kiss very lightly on Emma's head. And after a short while, they both fell asleep like this.


End file.
